starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Armored Assault Tank
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Armored Assault Tank AAT-1 | klasse = Repulsorlift Battle Tank | ontwerp = Baktoid Armor Workshop | fabrikant = Baktoid Armor Workshop | prijs = | lengte = 9,19 tot 9,75 meter | snelheid = 55 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 Droid Commander 1 Droid Pilot 2 Droid Gunners | passagiers = 6 Battle Droids | vrachtcapaciteit = 500 kilogram | affiliatie = Trade Federation CIS | era = }} De AAT was een middelgroot Repulsorlift toestel dat was aangekocht en werd gebruikt door de Trade Federation in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Specificaties De AAT was zwaar bewapend met een groot frontaal Laser Cannon dat bijna helemaal kon roteren, kleinere Laser Cannons, Blaster Cannons voor korte afstand en zes openingen waaruit projectielen konden worden gelanceerd. Een AAT kon maximaal 55 projectielen meevoeren van allerlei aard. Meestal waren dit drie verschillende types (waaronder de ‘bunker buster’) om andere toestellen, grondtroepen of gebouwen te vernielen. De AAT was vooraan zwaar beschermd met een dik pantser en een versterkte voorwaartse plaat waardoor het tuig makkelijk kon rammen indien nodig. De reactor bevond zich achteraan de tank. Deze reactor was een zwakke plek van de AAT, net als het luik dat vrij makkelijk te openen was voor vijandige troepen die dan meteen toegang hadden tot de controles van de AAT. Een goed schot van een Laser Cannon kon onherroepelijke schade toebrengen aan een AAT. Het toestel werd normaal gezien bemand door vier Battle Droids. De Commander overzag de actie van achter het centrale Laser Cannon met toegang tot alle controles en sensoren van de AAT. Binnenin het tuig zaten twee Droid Gunners die de wapens bestuurden en de piloot die uiteraard ook tot alle controles toegang had. Langs de zijkanten kon een AAT ook drie B1 Battle Droids meevoeren, dus zes in het totaal. thumb|left|250px|AAT’s op Naboo De AAT’s zagen heel wat actie tijdens de inname van Naboo in 32 BBY. Daarvoor waren ze echter al eens getest geweest bij de bestrijding van piraten op de planeet Lok. Daarom verschenen de meeste AAT’s niet meer als ‘nieuw’ op Naboo. In Theed werden deze Tanks gebruikt op het Theed Palace te bewaken. In de smallere straten van Theed waren deze Tanks echter niet op hun best aangezien ze het daar moesten hebben van wendbaarheid en snelheid, wat een AAT dus geen van beiden bezat. Tijdens de Battle of Naboo werden verschillende Tanks vernietigd, ondermeer door General Binks. Eens het Grand Army op de vlucht sloeg, konden de AAT’s hun kracht demonstreren. Ook OOM-9 bevond zich in een AAT. Desondanks de limieten die werden opgelegd aan de Trade Federation na 32 BBY, bleven zij de tanks gebruiken. Dit was ook het geval in de Clone Wars waar zij onder andere in actie kwamen op Muunilinst, Christophsis en op Felucia. Achter de schermen *Doug Chiang ontwierp de AAT. *In The Phantom Menace kan je Battle Droids een AAT zien poetsen aan boord van de Saak’ak wanneer Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi in de hangar landen. thumb|258px|De binnentechniek van een AAT Verschijning thumb|250px|right|AAT op Muunilinst * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Hidden Enemy **Ambush Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *AAT in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Secrets of Naboo *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Repulsorlifts category:Baktoid Industries category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Army